


forest of my fear (forest of your love)

by marshall_line



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соми снились леса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forest of my fear (forest of your love)

Соми снились леса.

Чёрные, сожжённые.

Мёртвые.

 

Сны никогда не менялись, в основном становились страшнее.

(Ветки над её головой скручивались и так грозно трещали)

(Уходи, уходи, _уходи_ —)

(Тебя никто здесь не ждал и не ждёт, не ждёт, _не ждёт_ —)

Лес не трогал Соми.

Может, он боялся и её тоже, она не знала.

 

Всё это напоминало Соми о её будущем, которому или быть, или, наверное, нет. Это не было (настолько) страшно, правда.

Соми была сильной и уже многое пережила. Даже если она не сможет стать первой опять, даже если потом про неё все забудут. Соми не собиралась сдаваться, а. Пока что у неё всё было отлично, кроме.

 

Сгоревшего леса всех её снов.

 

Иногда Соми видела людей вдалеке.

У неё не получалось разглядеть их лица.

Они бродили между деревьев, касались веток руками и чернели. Или уходили. Лес просил всегда об одном и том же. Не только Соми.

(Но) в остальное время она была здесь совершенно одна.

Небо было скрыто. Хотя наверняка оно было таким же, как и всё вокруг.

Спаленным. 

Дотла.

 

Все эти леса — мёртвые и ещё, в общем-то, не очень — снились Соми каждую ночь. Они не казались ей кошмаром, но. Выбраться (проснуться) Соми не могла. Будильника она не слышала и песен Юджон тоже.

 

Крестиков на календаре становилось всё больше.

Отсчёт до их конца.

(Лучше бы января не существовало)

Соми связывала леса с этим, но не плакала. Она и так. Слишком часто это делала, и. Соми улыбалась, улыбалась, улыбалась.

Для всех.

Чтобы никто не плакал.

 

Чтобы никому не было больно.

Когда общежитие опустеет, когда у каждого будет своё, но другое.

 

Соми не плакала.

И ей не было страшно, только.

 

Сны оставались прежними.

 

Лес просил уйти, а.

Соми не могла.

(Не сейчас)

 

(Ей было некуда)

 

И Соми не знала.

Куда стоило.

 

Она шла во сне так долго, так бесконечно невыносимо долго. Лесам не было конца — и это могло означать что угодно, но. Пока это был всего лишь сон, всего лишь. Соми не предавала этому значения. Утром ей вставать, умываться, завтракать, переодеваться и после. Петь. Соми это нравилось.

Никто и ничто не отберёт у неё этого. Ни за что.

Лес не кончался, и её (интересная и такая ей нужная) жизнь тоже.

 

Однажды ты оступишься.

И здесь _никогоникогоникого_ не будет, чтобы помочь тебе.

Когда ты упадёшь.

 

Лес прогонял её снова и снова.

И был всё темнее и гуще.

Но выхода из него не было.

 

Среди ночи Соми обычно не просыпалась, а. Когда ей удавалось.

Вокруг была её уже такая родная комната. И много игрушек. Жаль, они её больше не охраняли. Было бы здорово, было бы.

(Но) присутствие спящих Кёлькён и Сохе успокаивали Соми, тогда.

Она вспоминала, что лес оставался во сне.

Вырваться наружу он не мог, как и позволить Соми наконец-то уйти.

 

Иногда Соми видела людей вдалеке.

Иногда они к ней подходили.

И что-то шептали.

Люди казались такими знакомыми, будто она знала их или всю жизнь, или хотя бы немного. Они всё ещё были безликими.

Смазанными.

Стремительно сгоравшими изнутри.

 

— Соми.

(И это, наверное, был голос Кёлькён)

Просыпайся.

 

И Соми просыпалась, пела с Юджон глупые песни, веселилась с самого утра. Будила всех остальных. И никогда-никогда не засыпала обратно.

Лесу принадлежала ночь.

Днём Соми была просто Соми. (Сом-Сом). Она не искала выхода и никого тоже. Не искала. Она давно уже всех нашла. Всех своих.

Таких же глупых и совсем дурных, как и она сама.

Без них будет по-другому.

Соми будет скучать (и плакать), но потом. Ещё не скоро, не сейчас.

 

Как-то, когда Соми в очередной раз заблудилась, она услышала:

— Соми.

Открыв глаза, она надеялась, что наконец-то наступило утро, но. Было всё ещё темно, как было в лесу. Где всё сгорело (и ничего не проросло)—

Перед ней была Кёлькён.

В пижаме и полосатых носках.

Она вытирала ей слёзы.

(Когда же я начала или я плакала всё это время)

 

— Никто.

Во сне не должен плакать.

Мы обе с тобой рёвы, но. Мы всегда успеем, всегда.

И Кёлькён засыпала рядом, Кёлькён была тёплой и такой.

Слишком для Соми хорошей.

 

Она её берегла.

Тогда Соми ничего не снилось, но только тогда.

 

Лес был тёмен и страшен.

У него не было начала.

И он повторял одно и то же.

__

_уходи_

_уходи_

_уходи_

 

(А) ты скажи, куда мне.

Куда.

 

Потом лес молчал.

И горел далеко-далеко.

Соми видела всполохи.

 

Наверное, так горел неслучившийся чужой успех.

Вдалеке.

Как и люди вокруг.

 

— Соми.

Не спи.

Они ехали в автобусе, Кёлькён сидела позади. 

Её голоса было достаточно.

 

Чтобы не дать Соми

(пропасть окончательно)

действительно заснуть.

 

Когда над головой Соми впервые появились листья (вместо голых сломанных веток), она решила, что вот-вот будет выход.

Его не было.

(Она никогда его не найдёт)

Леса будут сниться ей годами, самые разные, иногда живые, но всё же — бесповоротно мёртвые. Соми не узнает, что они значат или, может, не значат ничего вообще. Ей это не было нужно изначально и не будет нужно потом, когда. Всё поменяется, а.

Пока.

 

Кёлькён помогала не потеряться.

(В лесу)

Здесь.

 

Соми была сильной и в то же время. Ей этой силы не хватало.

Она могла всё и хотела всё, но. Лес говорил:

— Уходи.

Ты ничего, совершенно ничего не можешь.

Ты никто, ты—

 

Замолчи.

И это была не Соми.

 

— Кёлькён.

А что снится тебе?

 

(Огонь)

 

И как щёлкнуло.

Соми поняла, но ничего не сказала вслух.

 

Кёлькён снились её сны.

Абсолютно все.

 

Она их охраняла.

 

— Соми.

Спокойной ночи.

Ведь она станет такой, когда я буду.

 

Рядом.

С тобой.

 

Соми не видела людей и не видела леса.

Если покой можно было чем-то описать.

 

Он был бы похож на Кёлькён.

 

(Но) только для Соми.

Только для неё одной.

 

Лес просил уйти.

У Соми не получалось, но. Ей было к кому вернуться.

 

— Не спи.

Не сплю.

 

Соми не плакала.

Ей хотелось улыбаться.


End file.
